White Flag
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: A late night encounter between two ex-lovers who are still very much in love.


White Flag

Disclaimer: NEVER WILL OWN ANYTHING...NEVER WILL...WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE I'M NOT JOSS(THE GOD)AND OWNER OF THE CHARACTERS OF BUFFY AND ANGEL...I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG (WHICH ARE IN //\\) THEY BELONG TO DIDO.

Summary: An encounter late at night.

Buffy sat alone at her table in the Bronze. She bobbed her head, trying to look interested, however, in her head she was far away. She was dreaming of days when, whenever she came to the Bronze, she always had someone to dance with...Angel. Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear or sense Angel walk up to her.

//I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
I'll tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?\\

"Buffy..." Buffy stiffened...she'd know that voice anywhere...but it couldn't be. She turned around sharply and stared at the person in front of her.

"Angel" Buffy gasped out in a throaty voice. Angel smiled sadly, he extended his hand in a invitation to dance.

//I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were\\

Buffy hesitated before placing her smaller hands in his big hands. She stood up and walked to the dance floor with Angel. It was then when she heard the lyrics to the song that was playing. It was so true when it came down to her and Angel.

//Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be\\

Buffy laid her head on Angel's chest where his heart would be. She felt tears fall down her eyes, when Buffy realized how much she was giving up, letting Angel walk away. Angel lifted her head up and stared at her with his deep soulful eyes.

//I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense\\

"Don't cry, love" Angel whispered, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you so much Angel...it's so hard," Buffy sobbed out. She saw tears roll down Angel's face as well, "I know love...I know" Angel lowered his head bringing his lips closer to hers. Buffy closed her eyes and brought her lips up.

//Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be\\

When their lips met...they both felt a jolt of electricity shoot through their bodies. Buffy sighed and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, pressing them closer together. She had missed him so much...they both had missed each other. Their bodies aching for each other, and each night they fell asleep, unsatisfied.

//And when we meet  
As I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on\\

They continued kissing, the kiss becoming more and more passionate while their bodies rocked to the rhythm of the music. Angel broke away reluctantly, gasping for unneeded breath. Buffy looked up at him, feeling the tears threatening to come up again.

"I need you so much"

//Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be\\

"Please Baby...just hold me" Angel looked down at Buffy once again before tightening his hold on her. Buffy also wrapped her small arms around Angel's torso.

"Buffy..."

//Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be\\

"I love you so much. I'm addicted to you. Every day I breathe you in, I smell you, I drink your essence, every day..."

"Oh Angel..." Buffy started sobbing again, "Don't leave me"

//I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be\\  


  
"I have to Buffy...I don't want to, but you know that I have too" Angel managed out.

"I know Angel...but please...just for tonight, hold me. Make me forget" She looked up at him with her hazel eyes, "Please"

"I love you so much, don't ever forget that"

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
